Life It's never simple
by Just.Kez
Summary: Bella Swan has an amazing family, 3 beautiful sisters and on her way to a stop class medical school. What do you do when some thing threatens to tear your life apart? Well... in comes Edward. The knight in shining armour.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. Just starting a new story. The idea came to me and thought i'd give it a shot. The first chapter is short but i want to see what people think before i continue. I have added new characters, hope you like them! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor the characters from.**

Please review and encourage me to write more (:

ohh and_ italics_ are flashbacks (:

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Looking at my father. Looking for a glimpse of life in his pale, gaunt face. He really does look like me, when he's awake and well. He has the same brown scruffy hair as me and when his eyes are open they shimmer with the same hint of blue that I have In mine. My father. Charlie. Battling for his life in this hospital bed.

With a big sigh I pick my head up off his bed, let go of his hand. For a moment I can swear I can feel his hand squeeze mine, wanting me to stay, but its the same feeling I've had every day for the last 2 months. I know it means nothing.

The doctors are sure he will wake up in time, but they don't know when and what state he will be in when he does. It's been 2 months since Charlie, my dad, was brought into Forks hospital. As chief of police in the miserable town of Forks he put his life on the line for everyone one in the city everyday. He had caught countless thieves, criminals but nothing could have prepared him for what was to happen. I remember every detail, clear as day, I mean I should seeing as I have nightmares every night about it.

_Flashback:_

_I had just finished my long day at college. I was in my last year and I was planning for my future in medical school. I needed top grades to be excepted in the top medical school in America, Harvard. I was, if I do say so myself, a top class student. Never been late. A grades in all subjects, just a normal 22 year old girl, getting on with life. I had a wonderful father and although our mother left when I was 19, I have memories of her and her brilliant ways. I also have 2 twin sisters who are 8 and another sister who is 3. _

_I headed straight for my car, a red truck built by my best friend Jacob Black. I had to get home to start dinner for the 5 of us, knowing my dad would only buy take away if I wasn't there. I hopped into my truck and automatically grabbed my phone. 6 missed called from the girls school and nursery. With a sigh I phoned the school;_

"_Hi, Forks primary, Anna speaking how may I help?"_

"_Hello, it's Bella Swan, sister of Poppy and Jasmine Swan, I had some missed calls?"_

"_Oh yes, your father didn't arrive to pick them up after school, we had Jacob Black pick them up, along with Sophie"_

"_Ok, thank you for that, I will go on over to the Blacks right away, sorry for the hassle"_

"_No problem Bella, we will see you soon" _

_This wasn't unusual, the school was used to it. With Charlie being a policeman and me being at college we couldn't help occasionally being late. Forks was such a small city that everyone knew each other, which was useful in these cases. The school knew Charlie was a respected man and always understood when either of us were late. _

_I drove to Jacobs house, which I could do blindfolded, and pulled into the drive way. I jumped out of the car, but instead of happy chirpy girls running around I was met with the miserable face of Jacob black. That was when I knew something wasn't right..._

And here I am. Charlie was called out to Port Angeles, the bigger city just an hour drive away. An armed robbery in a small independent jewellery shop. All I was told was the robber panicked and shot at Charlie.

I know now why it happened. I still can't talk to anybody about it. No one knows. I don't know if ill ever tell anyone. Only time will tell.

I leave the hospital to pick the girls up. Before I leave I pray one more time.

Charlie. Please wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Wrote this today and thought i'd post it now. I hope you like my new characters and start to see what i'm trying to portray here. I had lots of story alerts and favourites but only 2 reviews so please spend some time to review.

On my profile I am adding some pictures of what I imagine the girls to look like (:

As from now I am recommending a story at the end of each chapter. So keep your eyes peeled.

* * *

I don't want to leave the hospital. I never do, but I know I have other duties. The girls don't understand what has happened and I spend every night cuddling them and promising everything will be OK. I shouldn't promise, but what else do you say? They need some form of comfort.

It took all my strength to pull my stiff door open and get into my truck. It may be old and falling to pieces, but it runs and I love it. I remember the day me and Jacob finished it. Charlie was not too happy, he said it wasn't a 'suitable' car for a girl to drive. It took a massive shouting match, slamming of doors and a lot of persuasion for him to let me drive. I promised him, whether or not he could hear me, that if he woke up i'd buy a new car.

Luckily I know the way home with my eyes closed, as I was half asleep as I drove to my home. It was about 20minutes from the hospital, on a small plot of land. It wasn't much, but it was home. Renee, my mother and Charlie brought the plot of land when Renee was pregnant with me. I've seen the folders and folders of pictures that capture every moment of the development. It started with a tiny cabin type house in the middle of the plot. The plot was on the out skirts of the forest that forks was built by, therefore trees of all sorts of colours and sizes surrounded the house.

Over the 9 months before I arrived, Charlie and Renee made the house a home. They fixed up the rotting wood, replaced the roof and repainted the door from chipped white to vibrant green. Renee was an eccentric sort of woman, with her long wavy hair in plaits, her bright green eyes. She constantly wore long feathered earrings and long necklaces around her neck. Even now, I still smell the candles she used have lit all day long. It's a comfort to me; feels like she's still there for me, even though she left.

The house was designed to be simple. Have the things we need and nothing more. There was a small kitchen diner with the basics; oven, microwave, kettle, toaster and a small table for 4. There was no carpets just the wooden floor boards and a multi-coloured woven mat by the back door, which Charlie said Renee got from her visit to Africa. The front room consisted of a small fire place surrounded in candles and twinkling lights, the small TV and just enough room for 2 couches and a little table in the corner. The room was always bright and airy, the windows always open even in the cold days of winter.

Upstairs there were 3 bedrooms and the bathroom. My room was the double bedroom, which I now shared with the little sister Sophie. It held my single bed and Sophie's cot bed, enough space for a double wardrobe, in which we shared and a small desk holding my laptop. Charlie has the smallest bedroom, with only enough room for his double bed and a wardrobe. It was all he needed after all. The twins have the other double bedroom, with their 2 beds and a wardrobe, along with a desk to hold their school work.

I always wondered why we didn't move some where bigger after Sophie was born. I had asked Charlie once. He and Renee were in the process of getting a mortgage to buy a new house, but after Renee left it fell through. With a basic pay for a police man and 4 children to care for, it wasn't possible. When she left I had just started college. Charlie refused to let me leave and help out, so instead I took on the role of student, employee and mother. Charlie would get up and get the twins ready for school, I would get myself up and ready for college at the same time. I would drop the twins off to school and Sophie off to day care. Then we would go through the day as we would normally and come 3 o'clock we would sort out who would pick them up. It tended to be me, as Charlie was busy at the station. There has been times Jacob, my best friend, has picked them up.

3 times a week and Saturdays I worked at a Cafe in the middle of Forks. It's the only Cafe in Forks and I was lucky to get the job. It was always busy and I was constantly picking up extra shifts. These nights Charlie would look after the girls, or Jacob would come over and help out. I never

liked putting on him, but he always says he's happy to help. With my small job and Charlies wage, we were able to keep food on the table and clothes on our bodies.

I pulled in the muddy drive and switched off the engine. Of course it was raining, it was Forks, it rained 90% of the year. You learn to deal with it. You learn that you need to always have wellies spare, an umbrella in the back of the car and you never leave the house without a coat. Colds and viruses were frequent and the teacher let the children play in the rain at times just to get them out.

I slipped and slid all the way to the door, one thing you never get used to, falling over in the mud. Being as clumsy as I am, it happened on a regular basis. I unlocked the door and was greeted by the laughter of my girls and Jacob. Silently I took off my shoes and rung my hair out. I walked over to the living room and looked in. I could hardly hold in my laughter, the twins had Jacob pinned to the floor and Sophie had her make up and dress up strewn all over the floor.

Sophie was the spitting image of Renee. At five, she stood slim and tall, with a long thin face. Her hair was already growing rapidly and had changed from blonde, to brown to a reddish colour. Her hair has waves that fall down her back and didn't even need to be combed. She had Renee's bright green eyes. Charlie has made her into a mini Renee and even dressed her in long flowing dresses and brightly coloured jumpers. She had a great personality. She was the leader of the pack. She was the one, who I'm sure, ordered the twins to tackle poor Jacob to the floor.

The twins. They were polar opposites of each other. Poppy looked just like me and we both took after Charlie. We both has uncontrollable hair, still wavy like Sophie's, but messy and chocolate brown. Unlike Sophie's vibrant green eyes, we both have dark blue eyes; the type of eyes you could see into the some ones soul through. We both were a shorter then average and were both slim, the athletic sort. Both of us were the reserved sort, liked books, were happy in our rooms, on our with with our own thoughts.

Now Jasmine, she was a lot different. She looked neither like Charlie or Renee. She had bright ginger hair, she was an average height and an average build. She had brown eyes and her hair dead straight. She was out going and loved sport. Me, Poppy and Sophie are clumsy, where as Jasmine was the only girl on the basket ball team, was competing in swimming and loved to dance. She was the odd one out of the family, but like any family, we stood together and loved her just the same.

"Beautiful look going on there Jackalack" Our nickname for Jacob, which he only put up with the girls around.

The girls all twisted round, causing Jacob to break free. They broke into grins and ran into my arms. All three of them together, smiling at me, giggling. It made me forget about what was happening. I knew I had to look after them and make sure they didn't know how bad everything was.

"Hi gorgeous girls, what have you done to poor Jackalack?"

They all broke into fits of giggles, holding on to one another. Jacob had stood up by now and came over, giving me an awkward hug around the girls.

"How's it going Bells?"

I sighed and shook my head. Telling him not to talk in front of the girls. He instantly turned towards the girls, forgetting he had said anything;

"Now where are those girls gone? They can't get away with this!"

The girls screamed and ran from the room, with a very girly Jacob chasing after them. I laughed to myself. I shrugged off my old denim jacket and slipped on my very warm, and very comfy slippers. Still hearing the girls running around upstairs I decided to start dinner. Home made chips with steak and peas. I wasn't in the mood tonight and I had to go to work.

Ever since Charlie had the accident i've had to pick up more shifts at work to pay for bills and food. I was up at 6, took the girls to school, went to college, picked them up, did their dinner and went to work. I wasn't getting home til 2am and then had to do it all again. It was stressful, but I had to do it and it knowing I still had hope kept me going.

I had just finished putting the food in the oven when the girls came rushing and all hid behind me, grabbing hold of my leg. They were trying to hold in their giggles and pretend they weren't there.

"FEE. FI. FOE. FUM. I smell the scent of three rascal girls..."

In thundered Jacob, he also was trying to hold in his smile. He could obviously see the girl, but pretended to play along.

"Bella have you see the three little monkeys running around?"

"Ohh no Jacob... but wait..."

I reached my hand down and grabbed the girls in my arms;

"what are THESE!"

The girls screeched in joy. It was always fun when Jacob came round. He often looked after them for me and I always knew they were In save hands. Me and Jacob had been best friends since we young, I was five and he was four and we met when our dads were watching the football. We did everything together, made mud pies, picked flowers, wrestled and played teddy bears picnic. When I was six we got 'Married' – I remember it well. I stole the dress from my mum and Jacob made his own suit. When we came in from the garden, our parents just looked at us and laughed.

When we were 14 and 15 we dated for a few months, but due to our closeness we found it difficult and decided we were just best as friends. Jacob's mother died when she was giving birth to him and he was always there for me when our mum left us.

When the girls had finally calmed down, Jacob changed and took his make up off and we sat for dinner. Jacob was staying over to look after the girls when I went to work. It was a happy time, being able to talk to the girls about school, messing about Jacob, throwing bread at his face and blaming the girls. It was a picture perfect scene.

Only I couldn't help but look up at the spare chair at the end.

* * *

Recommendation: **Dark Waltz by Moodchild707** – An amazing story, I cry every time I read it.


End file.
